Zombies (Treyarch)
: For the enemy featured in the game mode, see Zombie. Zombies (also and originally known as Nazi Zombies) is a survival-type game mode. First appearing in Call of Duty: World at War, it became highly popular upon the game's release, and returned in Call of Duty: Black Ops. In most maps the player faces zombies of other nationalities, including American zombies on "Five", Imperial Japanese zombies on Shi No Numa, Soviet zombies on Dead Ops Arcade (however Nazi Zombies also appear), Ascension and Call of the Dead, and Asian zombies on Shangri-La. It is unknown at this point in time what kind of Zombies are located on Moon. Zombies content is generally only considered canon in its own universe (i.e. the Zombies do not exist in the World at War campaign but do within the Zombie maps). Up to four players must survive endless waves of attacking Zombies, earning points from killing zombies and repairing defenses. These points may be used to purchase weapons and perks in the process, or to unlock new areas and activate other special objects. Zombies enter the player-accessible area of the map via windows, holes in walls, or climbing out of a "dirt" surface, which are initially barricaded but will be rapidly demolished by zombies. They can be repaired, however, with the exception of the dirt surfaces. There is no limit to the number of rounds; the game will end when all players have been incapacitated or killed by the zombies. Zombies become stronger and faster upon the completion of each round, forcing players to make tactical decisions about point spending and progressing through the map. On occasion, zombies will drop power-ups such as Max Ammo, Nuke, or Insta-Kill upon their death, making the round easier. Altogether, Zombies consists of eleven maps; the first, second, fourth, fifth, and seventh feature Nazi zombies (Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade), while the third features Imperial Japanese zombies (Shi No Numa), the sixth and eleventh features American civilian, military and scientist zombies ("Five"), the eighth features Russian scientist, cosmonaut and military zombies (Ascension), the ninth features Russian zombies, but this time they are sailors and divers (Call of the Dead), the tenth features Himalayan civilian zombies (Shangri-La), and the eleventh features astronaut zombies (Moon). Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La and Moon all have the same four playable characters. They are also heard in Call of the Dead. They also appear in the Black Ops versions of Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt , while "Five" has characters who actually existed in real-life. Call of the Dead features real-life celebrities as the characters and one as an enemy. Dead Ops Arcade has unidentified playable characters. The Zombies game mode is also known for carrying on the tradition of odd easter eggs within Call of Duty games. These easter eggs used to be found primarily in the single player campaign but are now usually found within the Zombie maps, and as of Call of the Dead, now include achievements/trophies upon completing these easter eggs. Point System : :: For more information, see Points (Zombies) ﻿There is a point system is the Zombie game mode. This system applies to Normal Zombies, Hellhounds, Crawler Zombies, Space Monkeys, the Pentagon Thief, and Monkey Zombies. * Non-lethal hit: 10 points. * Lethal torso hit: 60 points. * Lethal limb hit: 50 points. * Lethal neck hit: 70 points. * Lethal headshot: 100 points. * Lethal melee: 130 points. * Lethal grenade: 50 points. * Non-lethal grenade: 10 points. * Melee to a monkey before it hits the player or takes the power-up: 500 points Maps Nacht der Untoten ]] '''Nacht der Untoten '''or "Night of the Undead" is the first map of the Zombies campaign. It is also the smallest and simplest, there are only three rooms in this map. The Zombies in this map are less deadly than the ones in the others, as they do not reach through windows, they do not run as fast and they're the least smart in terms of AI. The zombies also look more human in this one and they just groan and moan. This is the only map not to include perks. Because it is a last minute developer addition, this map simply acts as an introduction to the Nazi Zombies game mode and does not advance the zombie story arc, it's more of along the lines of an isolated incident for four unnamed Marines. It takes various design elements from a building in the multiplayer map Airfield, the building in the map therefore earning the name "Zombie House". However, it has nothing to do with that map story-wise. The version in ''Black Ops features every power up (save for Fire Sale, Death Machine, Bonfire Sale, and Random Perk Bottle) including the power-up icon, instead of the text and remaining time at the bottom. Cold War weapons are available in the Mystery Box, and zombies can now reach through the windows to hit the players, and a new musical easter egg called Undone is now available. Verrückt ]] '''Verrückt' is the second map in the Zombies campaign. It is based off Asylum, as they share many traits. The zombies in it are much more dangerous because they can attack through windows, deal more damage and run faster. This is also the first map to include traps, perks, and Bouncing Betties, as well as the first map to require the electricity to be turned on. There are ten rooms in this map, which require 'points' to open. This is the first map where the mystery box can be transported by the teddy bear and reappear somewhere else. This level takes place in Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin, Germany, and this is the only map to feature different factions. There is a German and American side, each with the faction's respective weapons. When playing with 3 or 4 players, they will be split up and have to reunite at the generator room. This map also introduces the PPSh-41, available from the Mystery Box. Shi No Numa ]] '''Shi No Numa' is the third map in the Zombies campaign, and is the first not to feature Nazi Zombies. The max zombie running speed has been reduced from a full sprint back to the original "zombie run", possibly for difficulty reasons. There are five main buildings in this map and four unlockable swamp areas connecting these buildings. Four of the buildings contain only one room, while the main building has three (Starting Room, Warning Room and Mystery Box Spawn). This is the second map where the electricity doesn't have to be turned on. This map, along with Shangri-La and Moon, has perk machines spawn randomly. This is also the second map where the mystery box can move, with a new feature: a yellow beam above the place which it has spawned. This is the first map where the players can walk outside of buildings without glitches or cheating and the first to have zombies spawn next to them. The first map with a Zipline, other being Call of the Dead, and introduces Hellhounds. It is also the first map where the identities of the players are known. Shi No Numa also introduces a new weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, an electricity-casting weapon that can destroy up to 10 zombies at once, in a chain reaction. This map is also the only one with the Flogger, a manually activated 'trap'. Finally, this map introduces the Nazi Zombie back-story with the four main characters. This is the first map not based on a map built into the game, although it takes some design cues from Makin and Knee Deep, as this level takes place in a swamp somewhere in the Pacific. Der Riese ]] '''Der Riese' is the fourth map in the Zombies game mode. It takes some features from the multiplayer map Nightfire. It is the first map where zombies can climb over areas and jump down from an area towards the characters. It also introduces the Pack-A-Punch machine, which for 5000 points, upgrades weapons to have increased ammo capacity, more power, higher fire rate etc. It is the second map where the power is required to be switched on. Der Riese is the third map where Perk-a-Cola machines are included, and the second where perk machines do not spawn randomly. Der Riese is the second map to contain hellhounds, which spawn about every 5 rounds. It is the first map to have teleporters, the Monkey bomb, the Bowie Knife, and the Fly Trap. It is the second map where the identity of the characters are known, and the second to advance the plot. It is the second to have a small objective, which is turning on the power and connecting the three teleporters to the mainframe to access the Pack-a-Punch machine. Der Riese also features the new "Carpenter" power-up, which boards up all opened windows in the level and award the players 200 points. It is the the first of two maps in which Hellhounds spawn alongside Zombies. This occurs after the third Hellhound round sometime after round 16. Kino der Toten Kino der Toten is the fifth map in the Zombies game mode, introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The four original characters are playable. It has almost all the features from Der Riese, including the Bowie Knife, Teleporters, Pack-a-Punch Machine, and Monkey Bomb, although the Wunderwaffe DG-2 does not return. A new Wonder Weapon, the Thundergun, makes it first appearance, replacing the Wunderwaffe DG-2. It is the first map to have purchasable Cold War weapons, as well as the first map to have the new Gas Zombies. It is the third map to require the electricity to be turned on, and is the first Zombies map to not have the Mystery Box spawn in a fixed location. "Five" "Five" is the sixth map in the Zombies game mode, introduced in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. The playable characters in this map are President John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, Robert McNamara, and Fidel Castro. A new wonder weapon, the Winter's Howl, has been introduced on this map. New features in this map include the use of elevators, the DEFCON control system, American zombies, and the Pentagon Thief. The Thief substitutes the Hellhounds, which do not appear in the map. Also new to this map are the incomplete Electro-Shock defenses, which require one part each before being available for use. Unlike other maps featuring teleporters, this map has multiple teleporters and they can be used by zombies. It is the fourth map where the electricity is required to be turned on. The map may be based off a canceled multiplayer map called "Pentagon". This is also the first map to not have the four main characters in it since they have been introduced. Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops Arcade is an arcade based Zombies game in Call of Duty: Black Ops and the seventh in the game mode. The player can unlock this by breaking free from the chair and typing in "DOA" or "3ARC UNLOCK" in the computer. "3ARC UNLOCK" will also unlock all Campaign levels for Mission Select and "Five" if not completed. By doing this, the player will also unlock the "Insert Coin" achievement for 5G and can access Dead Ops Arcade from the Zombies menu. Ascension Ascension is the eighth map in the Zombies game mode, released on February 1st, 2011, as part of the First Strike map pack on Xbox 360. It takes place in an abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome. There are two new perks, Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper. Double Tap Root Beer doesn't return. Space Monkeys have replaced the Pentagon Thief and Hellhounds. There is new power-up introduced here, the Bottle, which grants the player a random perk. Two new wonder weapons, the Gersch Device and the Matryoshka Doll have also been released along with the Russian version of the Bowie Knife, the Sickle. The four original zombie characters, Takeo, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen are back. It is the second map where players can have zombies spawn next to them. It is the only map with the Lunar Lander. It is the fifth map where the electricity is required to be turned on. This map features Russian cosmonaut, scientist, military and civilian zombies. However, gas zombies do not return. This map also advances the zombie storyline much more than the previous Black Ops map Kino der Toten. This map includes more radios similar to the ones in Der Riese and the Kassimir Mechanism easter egg which advances the story of Samantha Maxis as a demonic being. Characters from "Five" can be heard on this map by using the three red telephones. The map may be based off of Launch. Call of the Dead Call of the Dead is the ninth map in Zombies game mode, released on May 3rd, 2011, in the Escalation map pack for Xbox 360 and later on June 10, 2011, for PS3. It is the first to feature real life celebrities as the playable characters. The celebrities are Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Michael Rooker, and Danny Trejo. It also features George A. Romero as a special boss-zombie that spawns before round 1. The map is also the first to include regular Ziplines and the Flinger. There are two new Wonder Weapons, the V-R11 and the Scavenger. It also introduces a new Perk-a-Cola called the Deadshot Daiquiri. The Original Characters Trapped is an Easter Egg in this map where the player must help the four 'original' characters escape to Paradise. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 makes a reappearance as a Power-Up, awarded after completing the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg. Shangri-La Shangri-La is the tenth map in Zombies game mode, included in the Annihilation DLC. The four original characters return as the playable characters after being teleported here from the Siberian facility in Call of the Dead. It is the first to feature the new Napalm Zombies, Shrieker Zombies and Zombie Monkeys. The map includes many new utilities, which are the Mine Cart, the Geyser, and the Water Slide. It also features two new weapons the Spikemore and the new Wonder Weapon 31-79 JGb215. There is also a major easter egg in this map referred to as Eclipse, which rewards a player with the Focusing Stone, giving them every perk on the map permanently until the game ends. Moon Moon is the eleventh map in the Zombies game mode, included in the Rezurrection DLC. It starts off at Area 51, where for the second time, Hellhounds spawn with Zombies after a certain amount of time. Teleporters return, and the main area takes place on a base on the moon. The four original characters return as playable characters. It features two new Wonder Weapons called the Wave Gun, and the Quantum Entanglement Device. The map also introduces the Phasing Zombies and Astronaut Zombies and sees the return of the Crawler Zombies and Hellhounds. The map also introduces a new Perk-a-Cola called Mule Kick and two new pieces of equipment called the P.E.S. and the Hacker. The map does not feature any traps, but does have a new utility: the Launch Pad. There is also a major easter egg in this map, referred to as Richtofen's Grand Scheme, which helps Richtofen control the zombies. Story iPhone/iPod Touch Application On November 16th 2009, Nazi Zombies was released for the iPhone and iPod Touch as an application for £6.99 (UK) and $9.99 (US).The official site containing information and a download link for the game, retrieved November 16th 2009 Originally, only Nacht der Untoten was available to play, but Treyarch confirmed that other maps would be released in the future. Zombie Verrückt was released for £2.99 and $4.99 on February 11th 2010.iPhone's World at War: Zombies Getting Verruckt Tomorrow The iPhone and iPod Touch versions are identical to each other. Although they have lower quality graphics than their console counterparts, they do include leaderboards, unique Achievements and three different control schemes. The game also includes an Aim-Assist like feature, as the camera will snap onto nearby targets, even from the hip. On June 2, 2010, Version 1.4 was released, and along with it, Shi No Numa, the third map to be released for the iPod/iPhone also for £2.99 and $4.99. As of September 30th 2010 version 1.5 was released and includes Der Riese, the fourth map, for no additional payment, new achievements, better Zombie AI, improved graphics, the previous two maps also made free, and made the app itself £2.99 and $4.99. Call of Duty: Black Ops s]] Players that bought the Hardened or Prestige editions of the game or the Rezurrection DLC have access to the original four maps. The maps have had updates to their graphics and Cold War-era guns added to the Mystery Box. The four main characters have been added to all of the original maps, replacing the unnamed Marines. All games come with Kino der Toten automatically unlocked, while "Five" needs the player to beat the campaign, and Dead Ops Arcade needs the player to enter a code in the terminal. The First Strike DLC includes the level Ascension, the Escalation DLC includes Call of the Dead, the Annihilation DLC includes Shangri-La, and the Rezurrection DLC includes the level Moon. There is a Nazi Zombies mode for the Nintendo Wii edition of Black Ops. Currently the only map available is Kino der Toten, in which the graphics are scaled down in quality. A patch hinted to the release of "Five", Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, and Dead Ops Arcade for the Wii as it contained images of them contained in folders marked dlc1, dlc2, dlc3, and dlc4.http://hetoan2.com/forum/index.php?topic=1297.0 Call of Duty: Black Ops DS Zombie Mode appears on Call of Duty: Black Ops DS, in a similar format to the consoles. The concept of the game and many mechanics are the same, but many changes have also been made, such as an increase in damage from the zombies (able to down the player in one hit at round one), an increase in zombies' health, more points needed to buy weapons and doors (players are awarded more points for kills) and barrier mechanics (can't be repaired while being destroyed, zombies able to attack when mantling the barrier). Maps * The House — abandoned house in the north * The Facility — abandoned research facility * The Temple — remotely located temple * Overlook — abandoned outpost Trivia Both Games * Only a max of 24 zombies can be alive at one time. If a zombie can't hit a player in a certain amount of time, the zombie dies, allowing another zombie to spawn. * Every Zombies map has had a hidden musical easter egg. Call of Duty: World at War * While playing co-op, it is not possible to use the "/record" console command. * ScrewAttack rated Nazi Zombies as the 5th best zombie game ever.ScrewAttack Top 10 Zombie Games, retrieved December 17, 2009 * All Zombies characters use the same first person character model, despite what their third person model looks like. It is Miller's bare hands with green sleeves. * Repeatedly pressing the Y button on Xbox 360 (Or Triangle on PS3) in Solo will restart the game in third person. It is much harder to shoot, since there are no crosshairs. * On the iPod version, if a hellhound triggers a Bouncing Betty, the app will quit. If the player is to open the app and continue their previous game, Zombies will no longer spawn. Confirmed on Shi No Numa and Der Riese. * This mode is not available in the Wii version. Call of Duty: Black Ops * Just before the countdown to the start of an online match, the words "Locking in bets" will appear briefly above the players names in the lobby, as if it were a Wager Match. * Unlike in World at War, if the player dies, they will not keep the Bowie Knife or Sickle when they respawn. * Black Ops Zombies characters have different first person models, most of which are borrowed from another character. ** Dempsey and all playable characters of "Five" use Mason's model from "Payback" (bare arms and hands). This is the only model the characters use for Wii. ** Nikolai uses Mason's model from "Vorkuta" (pale yellow sleeves with gray bloodstained gloves). ** Takeo uses the NVA Scavenger model and Tropas Ghost model from multiplayer (beige sleeves, Bandages and beige fur). ** Richtofen uses Hudson's model from "Rebirth" (long black gloves and yellow sleeves). * The Call of the Dead cast do not reuse first person models, instead they have their own unique ones. * Kino der Toten is the only map available in the Wii version. Videos Video:GKNOVA6 Zombies|First zombie update of GKNOVA6 Video:GKNOVA6 Zombies second update 10/21/10|Second zombie update of GKNOVA6 Video:GKNOVA6.com Update 12/22/10|GKNOVA6 opening as of 12/22/10 Video:Nacht Der Untoten Loading Screen (WaW)|Nacht der Untoten Loading Screen (WaW) Video:Call of Duty- Black Ops Pentagon Zombie Cutscene|Opening cutscene for "Five" References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Multiplayer Game modes